


Sleep

by ultsmrk



Series: — reader fics; [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Smut, enjoy dudes, idk what else to tag but uh yeah, you're on top owo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsmrk/pseuds/ultsmrk
Summary: On the first night that your boyfriend is back from tour, after two months of being needy, you both cannot sleep.





	Sleep

Darkness shrouds the room, the only light source that resonates around the space coming from the neon signs glaring through the large uncovered window that faces the bed. Two bodies sprawled comfortably under the crisp white sheets, strands of hair covering a pale white chest as you rest sleepily against your boyfriend, Taeyong. The two of you are in a restless slumber, as both chests rise and fall and you breathe on each other.

 

You hadn’t spent a night together like this for so long -- your boyfriend had been so busy touring with his group. You felt needy, in _all_ senses of the word. You had counted the days with bated breath, finally relishing for those moments when the tour was over, and he would be by your side again. Of course, he hadn’t abandoned you completely -- he would text often; sappy exclamations of how much he missed you, and how he’d be home soon. And of course, the more flirty texts that one could only view in the utmost privacy (or, in your case, the comfort of the bedroom, with the lights off and mood music to really send the message home.)

 

When he finally came home in the early hours of the morning, your plans for making up for lost time were cut short by him passing out on your couch. He was understandably tired, considering all he had to put up with if your Twitter timeline was anything to judge. Thankfully, he would constantly reassure you that, no matter what he went through, it wasn’t a bother. And, of course, no fan would _ever_ amount to you.

 

As the two of you lay in bed, his arm wrapped loosely around you as he rests his cheek on the top of your head, you try your hardest to let sleep sweep you away. But, alas, you couldn’t sleep. How could you, when your boyfriend who you hadn’t seen in nearly two months was laying here, looking even more perfect that he had looked when he left? Every slight movement he made, whether it be a brush of his hand up your back, or a huff of his chest as he takes in a bigger breath, sent a tingle down your body.

 

You bite your lip, mentally cursing yourself and your needs. Squeezing your eyes shut, you push out any and all carnal thoughts and tried once again to force sleep upon you.

 

“Can’t sleep?” Taeyong’s chest vibrated softly as he spoke. Lifting your head, you look up at him. His eyes twinkle in the neon-lighted darkness, as his hand continues to brush up and down your back. Balling your hand into a fist as you bite your lip, you quickly drop your gaze.

 

“No.” You lie. “In fact, I almost was-”

 

“You’re biting your lip. You always do that when you lie.” Taeyong mumbles, and you quickly let go of your bottom lip and lift two fingers to your lips, caressing them with a scoff. You could tell you he was smirking, and you look back at him with a slight glare before you huff again, laying back down on your own pillow.

 

“What do you want?” He asks, turning on his side to face you. “You clearly want _something_ , or else you’d be asleep right now. But instead, you’re awake, and biting your lip as if I _don’t_ know you only do that for two reasons; lying, or you want something but are too nervous to ask for it.”

 

You sigh softly, balling your hands into fists on his chest. He had you down to the letter; you wanted _him_ of course, but, you were a little nervous about bringing it up. Usually, stuff like this would happen naturally - all it took was one look sometimes to send you two off into some deeper realm of pleasure. But, with him being away for a while, and the only pleasure you had gotten had been mostly self-made, you were a little worried about propositioning it to him, your jet-lagged, tired boyfriend.

 

“I want-”

 

You’re cut off completely with a soft chuckle from him, before he draws a hand to your cheek, gently caressing it. Then, he takes a finger and runs it along your jawline before pulling you in for a deep kiss. You whimper softly as your lips connected - he knew all along what you really wanted from him that night, as he too wanted it, but was waiting for you to tell him.

 

You missed his kisses the most; his soft lips gently brushing against yours, the way he always tasted of strawberries thanks to the strawberry lip-balm you had bought him before he left for the tour. The way he gently pushes you against him, as he deepens the kiss and your hands find their rightful home in his highlighted locks.

 

He starts trailing a hand downward towards the tie of your shorts. You gasp softly, gently pulling away from him as you catch your breath.

 

“Stop..” you whisper, placing your fist over his erratically beating heart.

 

“Stop?” He asks.

 

“If you go too fast like that, then the moment will be over before I can say go.” You mumble. “Ease me into it, like that first time.”

 

He hesitates for a moment, before he nods. Gripping your waist softly, he pulls you closer to him as he connects his lips to yours again, thrilling you with deep kisses. As his lips begin to trail down your neck, you let out a gasp and tighten your fingers that had gone back into his hair. He chuckles against your skin as he kisses your neck, leaving polite little marks to remember your night by.

 

“Fuck..” you gasp softly, as he trails his hands up your spine, and his mouth along your collarbone, leaving his mark at every stop. He chuckles against you again, before he brings his lips up to yours once more. This time, he softly pushes his tongue past your teeth. Whimpering again, you sink fully into the kiss and let his tongue play with yours, the two dancing in sync.

 

He grabs your waist a little harder than he did before, and as you feel his nails dig carefully into your skin, you let out a soft moan against his lips. A chuckle sends a shiver down your spine and settling in your core as he pulls away. Taking his hand, he draws his thumb against your lips where saliva was sticking, and with a small smirk says two little words that make your heart race like countless times before.

 

“Climb up.”

 

The two of you grin, lust running through your veins and kickstarting your hearts. Taeyong lifts you softly, helping you as you lift your leg over his lap and straddle him. The amount of pulling he had done with you had already made him semi-hard. But, now that he was giving you most of the control, that meant you could make him as much of a mess as he had made you.

 

He pushes himself into a sitting position, as one hand rests on your back and the other caressing your cheek. He pulls you back into another kiss, enjoying every whimper as the hand on your back unclasps your bra. With a little bit of tugging, he removed your bra from under your shirt and was now fondling you. As his cool fingers caress your naked breasts, you can’t help but let out another moan against his lips.

 

“Enough pace.” You whisper, breathless as his hands tickle you in new ways you hadn’t felt before. You take a hand from his hair and move swiftly to the tie of your shorts, hurriedly undoing them.”I want- I _need_ -”

 

“Me?” He asks, nibbling gently on your lower lip. This made you gasp, and quicken the rate that you could pull off your shorts.

 

“ _You_.”

 

Swiftly, you pull off your shorts. As you undress yourself, he also does the same. Thankfully, he wasn’t as dressed as you were - he managed to tug at both his loose-hanging grey sweats and his boxers in unison. Backing up, you give him the room he needed to prepare himself. Reaching over to the bedside drawer, he pulls a condom out. Carefully tearing the wrapper’s edge with his teeth, he swiftly takes the rubber and rolls it carefully up his hardened girth. As you breathlessly watch him do this, it only strengthened your inner carnal desire for him; when he beckons for you to come back, tugging at your wrist, you let out a soft growl-like sound as you position yourself over him.

 

“Ready, baby?” He asks. Biting your lip, relishing at the way he sweetly calls for you, you nod your head. “Okay. Slowly now.”

 

Placing his hands under your thighs, carefully caressing your behind, he lowers you onto his lap, positioning himself inside of you. As he fully enters you, settling inside of you like a jigsaw piece, you let out a bit of a louder moan, unable to hold onto yourself as you settle into a rhythm. As you rock back and forth slowly against him, the two of you letting out gasps and moans that would wake the neighbours if you didn’t live in a penthouse apartment, you never took your eyes off of him, and he never took his eyes off of you.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” He mumbles, pressing his lips to your skin as you push him in the right direction. He occasionally grunts softly, as he hits against your sweet spot and causes you to whimper. He repeats himself over and over, mumbling into your skin: “So, so beautiful.”

 

“Fuck..” you keep gasping, entangling your fingers in his hair as you feel yourself approaching climax. You could tell he was getting closer too, as he was starting to fidget under you. You start panting, losing your breath as you continue to ride, slower and deeper in an attempt to let this moment last longer.

 

“Yong, I’m-”

 

“I know.” Taeyong pants breathlessly under you, gripping at your waist as he speeds your pace. “I’m close too. Together, baby, okay?”

 

“Okay..” you nod, trying your best to hold back the floodgates, but soon a rush hits your body like a wave, and a surge of electricity brings on your climax. Arching your back, you throw back your head and let out a gasp as your high washes over you. Soon, Taeyong also finishes, gripping your waist tightly as you feel a twinge inside of you.

 

As you live blissfully in the high of climax, the two of you look into each other’s eyes. His eyes are twinkling, and he has a dazed smile plastered on his face. You stare at each other in peaceful silence, before it all sinks in and you both let out a soft chuckle.

 

Climbing off of him, you pull up your panties and shorts. He removes the soaked condom and discards it, placing it on the bedside table to properly dispose of in the morning. Then, he slowly dresses himself before laying back down, pulling you with him to rest your head on his chest. He rubs soft circles into your back like he did before, as you rub your thumb along your lower lip and savour in his strawberry taste.

 

“I missed you.” He mumbles in the darkness, pressing his lips softly against your hair. You hum softly, entangling his fingers with yours as you feel relaxed.

 

“I missed _you_.” You rebuttal, as a much-needed yawn pushes past your lips. Taeyong chuckles, snuggling you further as you smile tiredly.

 

“Someone’s sleepy.” He notes. Giving you one last soft kiss against your hair, he mutters a simple goodnight before you both close your eyes and finally settle off to a much-awaited sleep.


End file.
